JOB
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Well ini adalah kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai anak kost pengangguran. Bergonta - ganti pekerjaan, serta menjadi partner menjahili teman se-kostan dengan Luhan sebagai otaknya - - . This HunHan fanfict YAOI. DLDR! Sertakan review kalian setelah selesai membaca :D Maaf jika humornya krenyess


Title : Job

Author : Odult Maniac aka yeun

Cast : Hunhan

Genre : Humor gagal :D

Rate : T

Selamat Membacaa~

Well, pertama – tama dalam cerita ini. Dua namja berbeda ukuran (?) tengah terbaring dengan kepala bersebelahan membentuk segitiga.

"Hun.." ujar namja yang lebih kecil. Matanya mengerjap malas.

"Hm.." sahut namja satunya yang memiliki bahu lebar.

"Aku bosan."

"Nado."

"Lakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?"

Namja yang lebih kecil sontak bangkit dari tidurnya. Disusul oleh namja yang lebih besar.

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini, eoh?" si kecil menekuk kakinya memasang wajah cemberut.

Yang lebih besar menggendikkan bahu cuek. Meraih gulungan koran yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Membuka tiap halaman asal hingga sebuah tulisan cukup besar menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, lihat ini." Namja berbahu lebar itu menunjukkan sesuatu pada ujung kiri bawah koran. Paling sudut, paling kecil, dan nyaris tersembunyi. -_-

"Eodiseo?" Tanya namja kecil sambil menarik pelan koran itu.

"Ini.." ujar yang lebih besar sambil menunjuk kotak pojok kiri yang terdapat sebuah tulisan cukup besar. Sejenak, si kecil membaca sesuatu yang ditunjukkan temannya.

Namja kecil itu mengerjap sambil menatap teman besarnya -_-

"Kau yakin?"

Namja yang lebih besar menyeringai.

.

_DIBUTUHKAN SALESMAN UNTUK MENJUAL OBAT – OBATAN. DIJAMIN! ANDA AKAN UNTUNG BESAR DENGAN PENGHASILAN YANG FANTASTIS!_

_._

"Ya! Mau kemana kalian, hah?! Beraninya.." suara ahjumma – ahjumma gendut menggelegar di siang hari tenang nan damai kompleks perumahan padat dan ramai. Dua namja beda ukuran tampak berlari tergopoh – gopoh dengan kaki telanjang.

Naas, namja yang lebih besar menjatuhkan dompetnya. Ia sempat mengumpat kesal. Berhenti mencoba memungut dompetnya yang tergeletak dijalanan aspal, dan lagi – lagi namja itu mengalami sial. Tas berat yang ia tenteng seluruh isinya berhamburan keluar. Yang kecil turut membantu sambil menggenggam sepatu mereka berdua.

"HUWAAAA… ya! Oh Sehun cepat lariiii.."

Xi Luhan

Namja mungil, _sparkle eyes_, gesit ketika berlari, dan jika tertawa seperti kuda nil -_-

"Ya! LUHAN TUNGGUU!"

Oh Sehun

Namja tinggi, rahang tegas, dan berbadan _sexy_ seperti yeoja -_-

Sehun tidak perduli seisi tas yang ia bawa berhamburan keluar. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, ahjuma – ahjuma galak yang kini mengejar mereka. Ahjuma bertubuh gemuk dan berambut kribo, memegang sebuah gagang sapu berlari susah payah hendak menghampiri mereka. Belum lagi diiringi amarah yang meledak – ledak. Laju kecepatan larinya hampir menyusul Sehun.

"SEHUUUN! PPAALLII.."

Luhan berhenti di belokan menunggu Sehun tiba. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan lari mereka hingga dirasa ahjuma – ahjuma galak itu tidak kembali mengejar -_-

..

..

"Ahahaha.. tadi itu lucu sekali nde Sehun-ah. Hahaha.." Luhan tertawa terpingkal – pingkal sambil merangkul bahu Sehun. Kemeja mereka sudah tidak lagi terbentuk. Dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan serta wajah berpeluh.

"Huh, kau nyaris meninggalkanku, bodoh!"

"Hehehe.. Mianhee.." Luhan nyengir polos sedang Sehun mendengus.

"Obat – obat ini merepotkan." Sambil berjalan, Sehun membuka tas selempang yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan salah satu isinya. "Apa ini? Obat Kuat, Tahan Klimaks hingga lima jam, Silicon rasa anggur, cream pembesar payudara, lubricant dan woaa ada Viagra."

"Mana manaa?" Luhan melirik antusias isi tas yang dibawa Sehun sambil mengemut lollipop yang ia beli di toko depan.

Sehun mengangsurkan pada Luhan sebuah bungkusan permen ukuran sedang. Mata bening Luhan meneliti bungkusan itu sembari membolak – baliknya asal.

"Luhan, Sehun, kapan kalian bayar kostan?"

DEG!

Luhan dan Sehun membatu ditempat. Keduanya meneguk saliva bersamaan. Saling tatap lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hana.."

"YA! Ahjumma sudah bagus-"

"Dul.."

"-memberi kalian kelonggaran-"

"Set.."

"LARIII.."

"-Ya! Kalian jangan kabur lagii!"

"MIANHEE BOA AHJUMMA. KAMI JANJI SEMINGGU LAGI, OKEE?" Luhan berteriak sambil tertawa-tawa senang meninggalkan Boa ahjumma yang merengut kesal.

"Anak itu.."

..

..

"Ahh.. lelahnya.." Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas karpet tebal diruang tamu. Derita penghuni kost, kagak ada sofa, apalagi kursi -_-

"Hufft.. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana lelahnya aku, Han." Keluh Sehun sembari mengelap keringatnya menggunakan lengan kemeja. Walhasil, kemeja warna terang itu menyisakan noda kecokelatan pada bagian yang Sehun gunakan untuk mengusap keringat. -_-

"Mianhee.. Aku 'kan refleks menghindari mereka, Hun. Tapi kau tahu bagian menariknya?"

"Mwo?"

"Kita jadi incaran ahjuma-ahjumma!" ujar Luhan antusias. Sehun _facepalm._

"Uh'huh.. Then?"

"Itu artinya ahjuma-ahjuma itu menyukai kita, Sehun-ah." Lanjut Luhan lalu bangkit dan memeluk lengan kanan Sehun.

"Pabbo. Aishh, jangan memelukku rusa jelek."

"Heiii.. Aku ini tampan." Sungut Luhan tak terima. Sehun mencibir keras lalu buru – buru menyambar handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"OH SEHUN!"

"KAU HARUS GANTIAN DENGANKU BABY LUHANNIE."

Luhan cemberut parah.

..

..

Kruyuk~

Kruyuukk~

"Ughh lapar.." Sehun bergerak gelisah diatas kasur. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah tenang dengan _Mollaland_nya.

Di dapur..

"Yah, tinggal satu."

Sehun melihat sebungkus ramen dalam lemari penyimpanan. Menimbang – nimbang apakah harus memakannya atau tidak.

"Kalau kumakan, besok tidak sarapan. Tapi kalau tidak, Luhan pasti menyantapnya lebih dulu."

Oke, soal makanan yang jika hanya tertinggal satu, keduanya memberlakukan slogan 'siapa cepat dia dapat!'. Dan kabar gembiranya, pemenang ulung itu adalah Luhan.

"Makan saja. Masa bodoh dengan rusa itu. Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu, dear~ Kekekekee.."

Dan malam itu, Sehun menyantap ramen terakhir mereka dengan khidmat -_-

..

..

Luhan menekuk wajahnya dalam. Sedari tadi ia meberengut kesal sambil memasukkan botol – botol kecil berisi kapsul yang entah apa.

"Han, kemana lagi kita menjual obat – obat ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil membenahi kemeja casualnya.

"…"

"Ukh dasi ini merepotkan. Han, bantu aku memasangnya."

"…"

"Aishh kenapa ini harus dimasukkan kesini. Aduhh sebelahnya terlalu panjang. Akkhh.. kenapa miring!"

Luhan merasa isi kepalanya mendidih mendengar celotehan Sehun.

"PABBO OSEH!"

PLAK!

"Akhh appo, Han."

Sreet!

Sehun merasa lehernya tercekik karena Luhan menarik paksa dasinya. "Ya! Kau ini kasar sekali. Ada apa sih?!"

"…" Luhan fokus memasangkan dasi Sehun meski sedikit malas – malasan.

"Hufft.. Okee aku minta maaf. Ramen itu aku yang ma –Ya! Aku belum selesai!" interupsi Sehun saat Luhan ingin melayangkan tinjunya. "Perutku lapar sekali, Han. Kau harusnya kasihan padaku. Lihat tubuhku semakin kurus." Ujar Sehun dengan nada sedih dibuat – buat.

"Ck.. Kau menyebalkan, Hun." Sekali lagi, Luhan menarik dasi yang terpasang sempurna dan sukses membuat Sehun tersedak salivanya.

"Jika aku sampai mati bagaimana, Han. Ukhh kau ini galak sekali seperti yeoja."

"Salahmu. Ahh sudahlah. Ppali kita berangkat."

..

..

"Hufft aku sudah tidak sabar tiba di kostan, Hun. Panas sekali unghh.." Keduanya berjalan lemas dengan kemeja yang basah terkena keringat. Beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai. Tapi ketika melewati beranda pemilik kostan, keduanya berjalan amat pelan.

"Hari ini tidak ada satupun yang berhasil kita jual. Hufftt.." keluh Sehun sambil membenahi tas selempang yang ia kenakan. Tas itu tidak terlalu berat hanya saja berisi penuh hingga menggembung. Hei, sepertinya Sehun selalu mendapat bagian sulit. -_-

Luhan menghentikan langkah Sehun saat melihat pintu kamar kost teman mereka terbuka lebar.

"Sstt, Hun. Ayo masuk."

Sehun mengernyit lalu menggeleng keras. "Ayolahh~"

"Kau tau bagaimana mengerikannya Shindong hyung, Han."

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. Toh pada akhirnya Sehun mengangguk setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas yang ia bawa ke dalam kamar kost mereka.

"Hihihi.. Mphh.." Luhan hampir saja kelepasan tawa jika tidak cepat – cepat menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Sedang Sehun sudah menepuk – nepuk perutnya. Ia tertawa tanpa suara -_-

Apa yang mereka lihat?

Namja tambun dengan penampilan yang acak – acakan luar binasa tidur dalam keadaan telungkup diatas kasur. Dan yang paling menggelikan (?)

Boxer yang digunakan melorot, sehingga belahan _butt_ montok namja tambun itu terekspos jelas.

Sehun masih tertawa tanpa suara sambil menekan perutnya yang sakit. Luhan sendiri sibuk mengamati lantai yang berserakan, mencari sesuatu.

PLOP!

Luhan melepas lollipop yang ia kemut :3

"Ah ini saja."

Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun agar mendekat. "Ponselmu.." ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun manggut – manggut saja. Ia memperhatikan Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan mencoba menyusupkan permen bulat bertangkai itu pada belahan bokong Shindong yang terlelap. Sambil menahan tawa geli, Luhan memerintahkan Sehun untuk membuka aplikasi kamera. Luhan berpose V style disamping bokong montok plus lollipop yang terselip diantara belahan bokong itu sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

Cekrek!

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu, Sehun turut berpose cool bersama Luhan dengan posisi _butt_ bedebuah itu diantara mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.." Tawa Sehun dan Luhan pecah seketika setelah mereka berada diluar kamar Shindong. Lolipop nista tadipun kini berada ditangan Luhan. Tanpa disadari, Sehun menyenggol bahu Luhan membuat lollipop itu terjatuh. Tepat didepan sepasang kaki seseorang.

Keduanya mendongak bersamaan, melihat pemilik kaki.

"Yeol hyung?" gumam Sehun. Namja tinggi itu tampak memungut lollipop yang terjatuh daann-

"Jangan Yeol!"

-memasukkan ke dalam mulut lalu mengemutnya. Sehun dan Luhan membeku serentak dengan mulut menganga.

"Hum.. Ini enak. Kenapa kalian buang? Untung belum lima menit." Ujar Chanyeol santai sambil mengemut lollipop itu.

"…"

"…"

"HOOEEKKSSS…!"

..

..

TBC wkwkwkwk

Ini ff apaan cobaa :v

Yoshh, kalau ada yang nanyain 'Kenapa HL blom apdet?', itu karena yeun berencana apdet habis lebaran :P

REviEW

WAJIB!


End file.
